Can I bring Mr Longneck?
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: When things go wrong in Cat's life, will she just decide to end it? First story ever so I'm new to this, Rated T for Suicide and Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1

- At Hollywood Arts High School, at Lunch-

"Wow! It's so cool!" Cat Gushed at the sight of Jade's new bag

"Thanks Cat" Jade replied blankly, not really caring. They both sat at their table with their lunch

"Hey guys!" Andre said as he saw his two friends, and sat with his meatball sub

"Hi Andre!" Cat yelled happily. Everything was great to her!

"Hi" Jade said not looking up from her iPhone

"Okay then." Andre said, not knowing why Jade had to be such a gank

"Hi hi to the hi!" Tori said while sitting with her Panini

"Hi!" Cat greeted. Everything was going great. For now.

"Hey guys" Beck greeted while sitting with his food.

"Hi!" Cat said as Beck was hugging his girlfriend Jade, who finally put her phone away

"Hey ya'll" Robbie said

"We're not Tennessee, lose the accent" Jade said while poking her burrito

"Guys, guess what I got" Tori said excitedly, one hand in her pocket

"Ooooh! What?" Cat asked excitedly

"I got the new iPhone!" Tori said pulling it out

"Whoa!" Andre and Robbie said in unision

"So cool!" Cat exclaimed

"Here can you hold it for a sec? I gotta talk to Trina about something" Tori said giving it to Cat

"Kay kay" Cat said smiling

"Lemme see it for a sec" Robbie said holding his hand out

"It's not mine you gotta ask Tori first" Cat said still holding the phone

"Just let me see it!" Robbie started pulling the phone

"No! It's Tori's!" Cat yelled out pulling it equally

"Cat c'mon!" Robbie yelled

"Fine!" Cat let go and Robbie accidentally dropped it, shattering the new phone into a million pieces

"No!" Cat yelled and jumped off the table and kneeled to the phone, like it was a person

"Oh my god Cat I'm sorry!" Robbie yelled

"Bro, Tori's gonna kill you" Andre said

"But.. I.. Cat was supposed to hold it!" Robbie defended

"CAT! WHAT HAPPENED?" Tori screeched

"I.. Robbie.. Phone!" Cat cried out

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF MY PHONE! GOD, NOT ROBBIE!" Tori yelled at her red headed friend

"I'm so sorry Tori!" Cat yelled and covered her face in her hands

"SORRY'S NOT GONNA BRING MY PHONE BACK! GOD IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID!" Tori yelled

Everyone was silent, Cat got up and quickly ran away

"Way to go glasses" Jade said

"It's not his fault, it's Cats" Tori defended

"Excuse you?" Jade defended, getting up from the table

"What?" Tori asked

"Well if this moron didn't grab YOUR phone then this wouldn't have happened!" Jade yelled

With Cat, Her POV:(She's in the Hollywood Arts Girl's bathroom)

"GOD IF YOU WERENT SO STUPID!" That's the only thing that rolled in Cat's mind.

Maybe I am stupid. Maybe I am a disgrace to my friends. But, they are the ones who should be blaming themselves too. They think they're all high and mighty, and I am the one who always gets blamed. First with my cute cupcake float idea, then my knowing of Rex's evil plan to hurt Trina during Tori's play. Why is it always me? Why isn't it Cool Beck, Musical Andre, Weird Robbie, Dark Jade, or Perfect Tori? Always Cute, Sweet, Innocent Cat. Maybe it would be better if the world never spit out Cat Valentine. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't so dramatic or crazy or hyper. Maybe then Tori wouldn't hate me for ruining her stupid phone. That's it. I'm done with everyone. My so called "Friends" who weren't there to defend me from Tori, My crazy brother who recently ate my science project, or my parents who love me. Frankly, I am only concerned for my parent's feelings. So yup, Goodbye world, Hope you get what's coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's Pov:

I walked home from school, missing 7th and 8th period, still thinking of the lunch incident and how I wanted to kill myself. I don't really want to but others want me to, and they always get what they want. I unlocked the door and went inside, my mother saw me

"Hey sweetheart, what're you doing home early?" She asked curiously

"Oh, I wasn't feeling too well" I sniffled from crying earlier to make it more believable

"Oh my little girl!" My mom said and hugged me

I hugged back, this might be the last time I am ever receiving a hug from one of the world's best moms.

"Well c'mon little miss, You gotta get your rest" my mom said taking me upstairs to my bedroom

"Thank you mommy" I said letting a few more tears fall

"Of course sweetie" my mom replied and wiped away my tears "It's ok, you don't have to cry, you're going to get better" she said and left

I laid there in bed looking around at my incredibly pink room, I saw pictures of me and family, my desk filled with drawing of random things, and then I saw it. My toy giraffe my grandpa had won me when I was 5 and we were at the carnival, It was one of the only things I had left of him, He passed on 3 years ago when I was 14. I took Mr. Longneck with me and I cried as hard as ever. I got up from bed and got him, then returned. I hugged him and cried more thinking, "Why must my friends be so cruel?" I then thought "If I really do commit suicide and die, can I bring him with me?" I did almost everything with Mr. Longneck. He was with me when I lost my first tooth, when I went on vacation, and even when I rode my bike for the first time. He was in my basket, wearing a small helmet. I fell asleep and woke an hour later by the vibration of my phone. I picked it up. 7 missed calls, 14 messages, and 5 voicemails. I decided to hear the voicemails.

The first was from Tori, she was still angry that I broke her phone even when it was Robbie's fault. She wants me to pay $250.00. Wow Tori, So materialistic. You can have the money when I die.

The second and third was from Robbie, He was trying to apologize, I didn't wanna hear it. Delete.

The fourth was from Andre. He wanted to know if I was ok. He's nice and seems like he's the only one who cares. Thank you Andre, you will be recognized nicely at my funeral.

The last was from Beck and Jade they wanted to know if I was ok, and if I needed anything. They will be recognized nicely at my funeral too.

I then checked my messages.

(It's newest to oldest)

_Cat you ok? You haven't replied yet… -Beck_

_Hey Cat, do you need anything or want me to come over? Are you ok? -Jade_

_Cat, you're scaring me please answer! -Andre_

_Cat I'm so sorry! :( -Robbie_

_Cat, are you ok? Haven't seen you in class, just wanted to be sure -Beck_

_Cat are you ok? Are you sick? Please reply! -Jade_

_Cat, I'm sorry! -Robbie_

_Cat, you ok? I tried to find you but Sikowitz wanted me back in class -Jade_

_Cat where are you? -Jade_

_Cat, Are you ok? -Beck_

_CAT ANSWER ME OR ELSE! -Tori_

_Cat, I feel like hitting you right now! Answer me! -Tori_

_Cat, I am so telling your mom :( -Tori_

_Cat you know how much that phone costs? Ugh! Pay me back or else -Tori_

Cat returned messages to her friends and two enemies.

_Hey Andre, sorry I haven't replied to you. I went home and I fell asleep sorry! Thanks for caring :) -Cat_

_Hey Jade, sorry I didn't respond yet but I am ok, just sad about the whole iPhone incident, I'm ok, not sick, and you don't have to come over :D Thanks for caring -Cat_

_Hey Beck, sorry I didn't respond, I am at home and I'm ok, just fell asleep :) Thanks for caring -Cat_

_Hello Robbie. Thanks for trying to blame the whole thing on me when really it's YOUR fault. You grabbed it, You dropped it, you're not my friend anymore. Thanks for everything you jerk -Cat_

_Hello Tori. Yes I will give you money for your beloved phone may he rest in pieces. You don't have to be so materialistic. The world doesn't revolve around you or your precious iPhone. Thanks for everything you jerk. -Cat_

Cat then put her phone down and went downstairs, she was met by her loving family

"Hey Kit-Kat!" Frankie, Cat's down syndrome brother said

"Hey Frankie Yankee" She replied while giggling

"Where were you? On a mission? Are you a spppyyy?" Frankie asked

"No im not a spy, and I was asleep in my bedroom" Cat replied

"Oh. Phooey." Frankie pouted

Cat Smiled. She would miss these things when she's gone.

"Frankie go call your-" Cat's dad was cut off by seeing Cat "Oh sweetie you're awake!" Cat's dad went to hug her

"Hi daddy, how was work?" Cat asked in the hug

"Pretty good, I have a surprise for you" Cat's dad took her to the kitchen

"Oh Daddy!" Cat squealed, a plush piggy with a mustache lay on the table

"I knew you'd like it" Cat's dad smiled

"I don't! I love it!" Cat hopped up and down

"That's my girl" Cat's dad said

"Dinner's ready!" Cat's mother said

"WHOOOOO!" Frankie cheered

"Were having roast chicken" Cat's mother announced

"Yay!" Cat clapped her hands

"Everyone eat up!" Cat's mother announced while putting plates of food all around the table

Cat's dad cut the chicken and passed then out to his perfect family. Cat ate chicken and her favorite garlic and butter mashed potatoes.

After dinner the Valentine family watched a movie, Finding Nemo to be exact.

It was bedtime and Cat went back up to her room after saying her good- nights to everyone. She checked her phone. 5 new messages.

_Oh, ok thanks for replying Lil Red, just wanted to make sure you're alright :) And of course I would care! You're my favorite girl, anyways, sweet dreams to you and Mr. Longneck :)_

_Ok, just making sure, anyways Night. See you at school 2morrow -Jade_

_Oh, okay, goodnight Cat see you tomorrow -Beck_

_CAT I AM SERIOUSLY SORRY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! -Robbie_

_Ugh, I am NOT the jerk Cat, You're the one that let my phone break -Tori_

_Oh This is going to be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's Pov:

The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 7:30. I had about an hour to get ready for another day at Hollywood Arts. I put on my favorite pink and blue unicorn t-shirt, A pair of shorts, and my favorite pink converse. I went downstairs to see my brother and my mom in the kitchen, No daddy in sight.

"Hi sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" My mom asked

"Yeah" I lied, I kept thinking of suicide the whole time.

"That's good, Here let me get you some breakfast" My mom said and went into the cooking area

"Hey Cat guess what?" Frankie asked

"What's up?" I asked and took a seat at the table

"I think that in the summer, you me mom and dad go to Arizona and try to cook eggs on the sidewalk" Frankie chirped

"Why?" I asked

"Because! It gets real hot there and we can totally save power! Duh!" He said in a smarty pants voice

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed, It seemed like a good idea…

"Alright here you go Kitty" My mom said and put a plate in front of me. It had eggs, bacon, and toast

"Yay! Thank you mommy" I said and started eating the toast

"Your very welcome darling" My mom said and sat next to Frankie, who was drawing a picture of a goldfish

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure!" Mom said

"Can we go to the bank? I need to take some money out." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask what for

"Sure! You saved some right?" She asked

"Yup, I'll check how much I have on the computer" I got up and took my empty plate to the dishwasher, then washed my hands and went to the computer

"I have a few thousand" I said to my mom. I had so much because I saved every piece of money I had received

"Ok, we can go now if you like" Mom said and took a sip of her coffee

"WOOOO! ROAD TRIP!" Frankie yelled

"Kay kay let's go!" I said and giggled

Cat's Pov:

We got to the bank and I withdrew 400 dollars. I was gonna pay Tori her stupid iPhone charge, Buy a few things with the last of the money and figure out what I wanted to do with my life. We went back to the house after, and still had half an hour to kill. I went to my room and grabbed my backpack and opened it to make sure I had everything I needed for school. All assignments? Check. My binder? Check. My wallet for lunch? Check. My makeup bag? Check. And a happy attitude? Blank.

30 MINUTES LATER…

"Cat you ready?" Frankie yelled out

"Yeah!" I grabbed my bag and went downstairs

"OK!" He yelled. I was right in front of him

"Frankie quit yelling!" I said

"Ok" He said

"C'mon kiddos!" Mom said and we went to our car. It was a silver Ford Explorer

"Shotgun!" Frankie yelled

I didn't really care. I wanted to sit in the back

We got into the car and drove. It took us five minutes to get to Hollywood Arts. I got out and went to class waving good bye to my mom and brother

"BYE CAT!" Frankie yelled

"BYE FRANKIE!" I yelled back. He might have down syndrome but I didn't care, He is the best

I went to Sikowitz's class. Everyone was settling down, I went to a seat next to a girl I knew, Her name was Aubree and she was nice. No Pov

"Hey, Cat!" Aubree said

"Hi Aubree! I hope you don't mind if I sit with you" I said

"It's no bother" She replied

I received a death glare from Tori

"What's up with her?" Aubree asked

"She was mad because I supposedly broke her iPhone. It was Robbie's fault anyway" I told her

"Oh, why's she mad at you then?" She questioned

"Because she put it under my care. Apparently that means it's my fault Robbie broke it" I said

"That's Janky" She said

"M-hmm" I agreed with her. Friends forgive friends and let them explain themselves

They sat in every class together, and during lunch Beck invited Aubree to sit with them. Thus receiving a glare from Jade.

"I was just being nice!" Beck tried to plead his case

"Uh huh." Jade said still crossing her arms.

"It's ok Jade, I have a boyfriend" Aubree said.

"Oh. Well, then Beck I won't kill you and Aubree you're pretty cool." Jade said blankly

"Yay everyone's getting along!" Cat said. She spoke WAY too soon.

"Hey Cat" Tori said with a sly smile

"Hi Tori!" Cat tried her best to sound nice, But in reality, she felt like shoving her salad down Tori's throat.

"Where's the money you owe me?" Tori asked, mockingly

"I'll get it to you by next Monday" Cat said, trying to keep her cool

"NO VALENTINE. YOU CAUSED MY PHONE TO BREAK AND YOU OWE ME. I WANT THE FREAKING MONEY TODAY. YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED FOR THAT PHONE?" Tori yelled at the little red head

"Alright that's it!" Aubree yelled "I am SICK and TIRED of you being mean to CAT! If anything you should demand the money from ROBBIE BECAUSE HE'S THE ONE WHO GRABBED THE FREAKING PHONE, HE DROPPED IT, HE SHOULD PAY!" Aubree screamed

Cat was beyond shocked. She barely knew her and she was standing up for her?

"NO AUBREE. THAT STUPID RED HEAD DIDN'T TELL ROBBIE NO AND THEREFORE SHE CAUSED IT'S DEATH!" Tori screamed at Aubree

"That's it! You don't get it do you? Get this through your freaking skull Vega! Cat told Robbie no and he dropped it! Now get the hell away from Cat or I swear to the good lord above me that I will get up from this table and shove the remains of your iPhone down your throat do you hear me?" Jade screamed

"No guys it's ok. I will get your stupid money to you on Saturday**(AN: It was Friday). **But get this. Life doesn't revolve around material, It revolves around the people you care most about." Cat said and ran to the girl's bathroom. Jade and Aubree had quickly ran after her

"I thought you were cool." Beck said and went after the girls

"Wow Tori, It's just a phone, You didn't have to be so mean" Andre said and went with Beck.

Tori stood there dumbfounded. She realized she was so horrid to Cat, and would make up for it by going to her house later to apologize. She thought she should leave Cat alone right now

WITH CAT, Her POV

I know what I want to do now. Thank You Tori. Im going to do it. Tonight, and I will finish writing my letter by 10:00. Goodbye world. C'mon Mr. Longneck, we're going on an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Same Day, Cat's House, Her POV

It is 6:00 and I am at home in my room. My family is downstairs watching a movie, I faked a stomachache and was able to come up here. My letter is done. I am ready.

**CAT'S LETTER**

_**Dear world and whoever else reads this,**_

_**It's me Cat. Caterina Hannah Valentine. I know some of you are saying, "Why cute, sweet, innocent Cat?" or "I didn't even know she was considering suicide!" Well. I did and don't worry, It's for the best. A lot of people are mad at me right now and I think, if I weren't here to screw it up then it's better. So goodbye everyone. I request to be buried with Mr. Longneck. Thanks for everything everyone.**_

_**Caterina Valentine**_

I put the note down onto my bed, and I put the money for Tori on top of it. I put a stool underneath the rope thingy I would use to hang myself with. I tugged on the rope thingy hanging from my ceiling. I stood on the stool, inserted my head, and held onto Mr. Longneck. Heaven make room for another Valentine.

**WITH TORI AND ROBBIE**

I rode in the car with Robbie and we went to Cat's house. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Valentine opened it.

"Oh hello!" She said

"Hi Mrs. Valentine, we were looking for Cat" I explained

"Oh yes, She's up in her room, she has a stomachache so please try not to make too much noise" Mrs. Valentine explained sweetly

"Thank you" Robbie and I said

She let us go to Cat's room…

**TORI'S POV**

Tori opened the door and was shocked to see what she saw. Cat was standing on top of a stool facing her window so she didn't see us. She had a rope around her neck and was saying the Lord's prayer. I gasped. She must've heard me because she turned around and said "Tori? What are you doing here?" She was frightened. "Cat, No!" I screamed. She tripped and the stool under feet collapsed.

**ROBBIE'S POV**

I grabbed a knife from my pocket and started cutting the rope. I couldn't believe this! Cat, My best friend is trying to kill herself? She kept fighting me, like she wanted to die. I saw her eyes start to close and she became weaker, I cut faster and was able to cut it off, she was caught by Tori

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN… Did they save Cat in time? Will they see her note? Find out in the next chapter ;D**

**PS: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are pretty freaking fantastic! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where am I? What am I doing here? Oh yeah. I remember**

Cat's POV

I woke up in a strange room. It was white and I was in an unfamiliar bed. I had Mr. Longneck with me and I got up from the bed. I fixed it so it was nice and clean. There was a door so I decided to go through. There was a lady named "Jasmine"

"Hi, I'm Cat" I said confused

"Cat!" She replied, happily

"Where am I?" I asked her

"Oh, you're in heaven!" She replied

"Whaaa-?" I said in confusion

"You recently passed on, and your soul came here" She explained

"Whoa" I looked around, It was beautiful. Everything was white and cheery, I looked at myself and I was wearing a white dress (Like the one she wore at the KCA Just without the flower.)

"M-hmm" Jasmine said. She got up and hugged me

"So what do I do now?" I asked

"Someone would like to speak with you" She said with a smile

"Hello Caterina" ? Said

I turned around, "Grandpa?" I said

"M-hmm" He replied and opened his arms for a hug

"I missed you" I said while hugging him

"Why are you here so early?" He asked

"Everything was going wrong. People on earth hate me" I explained to him

"Well, I was just hoping you would live your life, and did things you love" He told me

"It's ok, it's for the best" I said

"Alright then sweetie, I have an assignment for you" He told me

Oooh an assignment! "What kind?" I asked excitedly

"Go to the GA" He told me "It's right over there"

"Kay kay" I said and went, bringing Mr. Longneck with me

"She kept it all these years" Her grandpa mumbled to himself with a smile and walked away

WITH THE GA

"Hello?" I asked

"Cat!" A lady named "Alice" said

"Hi!" I said happily. Good 'ol Cat is back

"Well, I should explain this to you" She said and pointed to the chair behind me. I got the point and sat, holding Mr. Longneck

"The GA is an acronym for Guardian Angels, you are now one" She said and smiled

"Ooh yay!" I said and clapped

"The reason why, is because you're so pure. We are happy to have you" Alice said

Everyone in the room cheered for Cat

"Yay!" I said

**AN: I know most of you didn't want Cat to die, but sorry. I will start a new story. It shall be a crossover which would be kind of long (20 chapters or so…) So yup. Thanks to everyone who read! (Thinking of a sequel.. Should I?)**


End file.
